


"Let's become lovers!"

by misake_nai (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Because Jason is ignoring him, Because Tim is Suffering, Blow Jobs, Damian is a gentleman?, Damian will go to the future, Dating, Dick have Problems, F/F, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Sex Pollen, Steph is really having fun, Talia is making fun of them all, Tim need to get his shit together, Vigilantism, a story about when jason was robin, and dick nightwing, there is more tags i will put litter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: but after adding the fourth finger, and touching his prostate ever time he moved his fingers and that made him come, then the boy decided it is a good idea to start talking: “will that was … disturbing”.Tim freaked out taking the covers as fast as he can to hide himself: “D... D... D... Damian... w... w …what are you doing here! … G … Get out!! ”.





	1. "God really does not love Tim"

Timothy Drake, 20 years old who by the way was once Batman side kicker and now he is red robin who is the leader of the teen titan.

 

This was his week off, he was in Gotham, don’t ask him how that going back to Gotham from New York is away to relax it's just the way it work with him.

  
So he is in the Manor because it had been so long since the last time he was in his apartment and it is covered in dust and he will kill himself if the first thing he does when he is back to Gotham was cleaning, he now was in his room on his bad…. Fucking himself, don’t judge him he needed away to relax and that was his way.

 

He was having two fingers in and he was adding the third.

  
He was moaning in joy, it had been so long since the last time he did this, god he really need to look for someone to give him what he needs the toys aren’t enough anymore.  
Tim was busy and he didn’t hear the damn door open.

  
He also didn’t see the young boy that was looking at him wide eyes, shocked as he watched Tim fingering himself, playing with his nipples and his cock.

  
He was so busy with enjoying himself a litter too much, but after adding the fourth finger, and touching his prostate ever time he moved his fingers and that made him come, then the boy decided it is a good idea to start talking: “will that was … disturbing”.

  
Tim freaked out taking the covers as fast as he can to hide himself: “D... D... D... Damian... w... w …what are you doing here! … G … Get out!! ”.

  
Tim is voice was shaky and he hated it, then Damian who had a flushed face sigh: “c … c … clam down drake it is not like I wanted to see such a disgusting thing, I’m here because father told me he want you down in the cave, I don’t know why and I don’t care”.

  
Damian was living when he said: “learn how to lock your door Drake … please I don’t want to see that again”.

  
Tim can swear that Damian's blush was not going to disappear soon.

  
Fuck that is horrible, how can this day be worst? It is impossible … right? Nothing bad can happen, he hoped.

 

******  
Will … Tim was dead wrong, when he get down he saw Talia, Damian is mother standing beside Bruce…

He believe that Damian doesn't know anything about this .

all what Tim could say to Bruce was: “what the hell Bruce”

  
Who respond to him was not Bruce but Talia: “will is not this Timothy Drake my son is new husband”.

  
I just stared at them waiting for Bruce to say any shit but he didn’t say any think.

  
So ~ Tim gives a fake smile to her, what also can he do? : “this is not a really funny joke”.

  
Talia didn’t return it as usual she was serious so was Bruce and that made Tim freak out: “that was not a joke? Why was not that a joke? This is not funny”.

  
She smirked at him: “oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you prefer to marry my father over my son”.

  
All Tim could do was looking at her in disgust, the idea alone Make his body trembling: “what is all this about?”.

  
Bruce putted a hand on his shoulder: “Ra’s gives us a Message; he is making you choose between marrying Damian or …”  
Talia finished for him: “he is going to kill Damian then take you, I’m not willing to let my son die again …”

  
He stopped hearing what they were saying, Tim was fucked! He have to choose between the boy how heat him and wanted him dead for years who by the way saw him with his fingers in his ass OR his crazy grandfather FUCKING GREAT!!

  
Tim: “so what are we going to do?”

  
Talia smirked again: “it is up to you two, do you want to have a wading or do you want it on paper”.

  
She was enjoying this a litter too much, was not she… I hate this woman.

  
I fronted in Bruce is face, why in hell did he feel for her? I we never know.

  
Tim: “tell me that she is kidding”

  
Bruce fronted but didn’t say any think.

  
So they were really doing this … oh god help me, he need to sit and get his shit together and he need to breath too … this was really happening.

  
OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHY?!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU GOD? NOW REALLY HIS DAY CAN’T GETS WORST … PLEASE GOD LEAVE HIM ALONE!.

 

  
*****

 

Damian entered the dinner room and saw Drake, his father and … his mother? Sitting there, he can feel the tense between his father and Drake.

  
What did his mother do now?

  
He had to choose between sitting beside his mother or Drake … so he sit a chair away from Drake, he can handle Drake is awkwardness much batter then his mother how does not feel bad about him dying.

  
She smirked at him: “taking his side from now? You don’t even know about what happened yet.”

  
Damian was Confused: “what happened mother?”

  
He can see in the corner of his eye Drake fronting at father and give him you-are-making-a-big-mistake-if-you-don’t-stop-her kind of look so his father cut his mother of: “you and Tim can talk litter about that …”

  
Drake? What does that mean? I couldn’t ignored the look that Drake was giving to me so I looked at him he stared at me for a second then he blushed and looked away why is he acting like this? …is it because I saw him earlier.

  
I can feel my check barn as I remember the embarrassing memory …

  
I really should start knocking.

  
That memory will never leave him ever, why was Drake doing this any way?

  
Pennyworth saved him from thinking about Drake disturbing face when he was-, he shakes the thought out of his mind as Pennyworth placed the food in front of him.

  
That is useless thoughts he need to stop, this is supposed to be disgusting not-…

  
He shoved some food in his mouth to distract himself and it worked well.

  
When he finished and left no one stopped him, he get to his room and and he just throws himself on the bed.

  
Doing his best so he can't think about Drake and clearly he was doing a bad job at it … damn his loud sounds, the way he moved his hips, played with his nipples-STOP THIS.

  
Why can’t he stop thinking about Drake … he can feel shameful of himself.

  
He nearly jumps when someone knock on his door .

But then he hear a soft: “Damian … open up”

  
Drake … Damian stood up and opened the door and looked at Drake who was looking at the floor: “I ... I … I need to talk to you”

  
Damian snapped at him: “and I don’t so leave”

  
There was a flash of annoyance in Drake is eyes: “this is important”

  
He put a hand on my shoulder and I shoved it of: “don’t touch me with your dirty hands, did you even wash it?”

  
Drake looked hurt but he didn’t stop talking: “this is about why Talia is here”

  
I was closing the door when Drake said: “they are going to make us marry”

  
Damian froze.


	2. "Tim's luck just keeps getting better!"

Tim: “he punched me Steph!”

  
She was laughing hard: “this is not funny steph it is real! He gave me a black eye”

  
She laughs harder so Tim waited for her to stop: “I am sorry it is just funny to anyone who is not you … so tell me again what happened”

  
Tim sigh: “ok … so after I told him the news he froze for a one second then he punched me and my head hit the wall hard that I passed out-”

she started laughs again: “really I will end the call if you did not stop”

  
She stopped: “ok… sorry what happened next?”

  
Tim: “I don’t know when I woke up feeling like a Truck hit me I was in my room noting how much my eye hurt and when I look at the mirror I see how ugly my face is … what should I do Steph, Bruce is serious! He looked ok with that, and Damian hate! me how is this going to work without one of us dead”

  
She laughs a litter: “why… why don’t you wear a dress and take him on a date?”

  
Tim snapped: “stop joking Stephanie!”

  
Steph: “I’m not joking, forget about the dress… go and take him to dinner and tray to talk to him without one of you dying in the end”

  
Tim sigh: “Steph I really don’t know why I’m talking to you… ”

  
She laughs: “too make me feel better about my life!”

  
Tim smiled: “I hate you”

  
She laughs: “I love you too”

  
There was a sound of glass crashing and something like a dying animal and Tim ended the call throw his phone and run down stairs as fast as he can.

  
The first thing I saw was Alfred helping Damian up who was covered with blood.

  
I finally asked breathlessly: “what happened?”

  
He fronted: “Ra’s assassin”

  
I tried to help him but he didn’t accept: “this is all because of you, he was giving me in Example of what will happen if I said no”

  
I yelled: “Damn it!”

  
Alfred: “your language master Timothy”

  
Tim sigh : “sorry…”

  
Damian was in a lot of pain Tim can see that clearly so he tray to get Damian is other hand to help Alfred but Damian reject it.

  
Damian: “this is your fault Drake if you did not play whatever sick game with Ra’s this was not going to happen”

  
Tim fronted: “it is not like I wanted this don’t blame me for what he does, he is your grandfather not mine”

  
Damian was going to argues but Bruce’s voice stopped him: “stop it Damian what Ra’s does is not anyone is fault”

  
Tim does not care about where Bruce come from or where the hell is Talia or about how bad Damian’s Wounds are Tim just … run he does not give a shit anymore he just want to get away from them all.

  
So ~ when he gets his brain back he noted that he isn’t wearing a shoes and he really is not sure where he is, he climb to one of the rooftops and sit there breathe in the night air... why is Damian blaming him it is not like he love to have Ra’s as a stalker .

  
He front to himself this day is does not want to stop getting worst.

  
Then he hear a movement from behind him and when he tarn he is looking at a smiling Nightwing so~ he front harder he really is not in the mood for Dick.

  
Nightwing: “what are you doing here all alone Timmy”

  
Tim sigh: “just trying to get my shit together… why?”

  
Nightwing sit next to him: “I was just asking and I could tell something bad happened because you are talking like Jason”

  
Tim snapped: “stop shitting me I’m not talking like him … … oh god I’m talking like him I need to stop… this day is the worst”

  
Dick put a hand on me shoulder trying to comfort me: “what happened to your eye Tim?”

  
Tim touched his black eye … yeah it still hurts: “you did not hear the news? Ra’s want me and Damian to marry … and Damian is Injured he was Fighting one of Ra’s Assassin, I feel pity for the Assassin even if Damian was swimming in his one blood … and why is no one ask the Right question; what will Ra’s win if me and Damian get married?”

  
Tim doesn’t need to see dick is face to now that he looked terrified: “did the Assassin do that to your eye?”

  
Tim don’t know why he fended that funny, he laughs: “no, Damian did that to me after I told him the news … is not he a charm… would you like to do me one too?”

  
Dick fronted at him he sigh : “… sorry Dick I’m just tried and I want to be alone, I just feel that I messed up even when I did not do anything… Damian say that this is all my fault and I ... I … maybe he is right”

  
Dick was hugging him: “it is not your fault litter brother … come on let’s get you to your bed”

  
Dick stood up but Tim did not: “I can’t …”

  
Dick looked Confused: “I don’t have my shoes and I think my foot is bleeding”

  
Dick: “oh my god Timmy you are supposed to be the smart one …”

  
Tim fronted: “I just wanted to get away…”

  
Dick sigh then he cared Tim on his back: “… Mmm …Dick what are you doing in Gotham?”

  
Dick swallowed hard: “… I … I was following someone”

  
Tim was too triad to ask who Dick was looking for.

  
He don’t know when but he felt a sleep then he start feeling it someone is hand touching his foot it didn’t hurt at all it was so gentle with him it made him feel like he want to cry or maybe he was?

  
The hand touched a sensitive spot and Tim did not mean to but he moaned because damn that felt too good.

  
The hand stopped moving but at last it still there.

  
Who is touching him like he is going to break if he pressed too hard, who is caring about him? Is it Dick? Tim can’t tell.

  
His eyes are too heavy to open.

  
The hand start massaging the sensitive spot genteelly Tim groan softly that feel too good, man if he ever now who is this he is going to kiss him … hard.

  
The hand lit goes of his foot and Tim made a displeased sound he missed the warmth that was coming from it.

  
Then after a second he felt something wet and cold on his foot he moaned in surprise it hurt he bit on his lower lip that is right he hurt his leg because he was running without a shoe.

  
Is this Alfred? no Alfred is not so gentle like that.

Bruce? … NO!!

that is not going to happen unless he died.

  
So Dick? He will ask him letter, he will just enjoy this just a litter more.

  
It was wrapping his injured foot now, it let go again but when it touched again it did not touch his foot but his face.

  
Stroking gently his cheek then he felt it something touched his lips … Oh-… Oh- a… a kiss someone was kissing him.

  
Then he felt something wet tray to get past his lips and teeth … a Tongue, he lit it in it looked as if it was Explore every part of his mouth.

  
He moaned that felt good it had been so long since the last time anyone kissed him, he hugged him closer …will for a second at last be from that parson run off.

  
That parson was lighter then Dick.

  
And Tim could not keep up with what happened next because he passed out he wished he could run after whoever it was.

  
Maybe this is just another Dirty dream…


	3. "Damian is losing himself!"

Drake runs off… what a Coward.  
Pennyworth called after him: “master timothy wait!” but drake didn’t stop.  
Damian: “-tt- let him run Pennyworth he is just showing us that he is just a coward”  
Pennyworth: “I disagree with you master Damian but right now is not the time I am afraid that master timothy forgetting his shoes”  
Damian planked at that for a minute: “-tt- such Fool”  
Father sigh: “better go look for him … but let’s take you to the cave Damian so Alfred can clean your wounds and wrap it up”  
Father took me to the cave and putted me down on the medical bed then he left to look for drake as batman.  
Pennyworth cleaned my sword wounds ‘one on my back and the other one is on the side of my stomach’.  
Pennyworth Refusal to let me go back to my room so I was stuck in the cave waiting for the stupid drake and father to come back .  
After a while I heard someone enter the cave, finally father is back so I decided to go to see him … it was not father but Grayson and drake on his back making himself useless as much as possible .  
Grayson smiled at me: “he their litter D, how are you feeling”  
Damian: “I am good Grayson; I clearly can walk on my one unlike some useless fool”  
Grayson: “don’t be harsh on Timmy you will hurt his feeling like that you made him think that everything was his fault”  
Damian snapped: “it is!”  
Grayson fronted: “you know as much as me that is was never Tim is fault as much as it was not yours so stop hurting Tim’s feelings, isn’t it enough that you gave him a black eye for no reason, you two are older now so you should start a new page”  
Damian was going to say something he really was not sure what he was going to say but Pennyworth come talking to Grayson and stopped him: “oh my, that is good to see that you founded Master Timothy, I wish that you could sit and rest a litter but I am afraid that Master Bruce need you out there”  
Grayson smiled looking at me: “can you take care of Timmy here for me Damian, get him to his room and take care of his foot.”  
Damian fronted: “why can’t Pennyworth do it he said that I can’t go up because I may open me wounds”  
Grayson smirked: “I don’t think that Alfred can care Tim but does that mean that the great Damian Wayne can’t do this easy job?”  
Damian fronted: “-tt- give him to me Grayson!”  
Grayson smirked at me as he give drake to me to carry him, I always now that drake was short and so light for his age I now that I am heavier and taller than him and I am younger I bet that woman's in his age are heavier than him… who is he even Capable of fighting.  
Pennyworth give me the aid kit, I did not even Notice him leaving and come back again.  
As I climbed the stairs I Notice how bad drake’s eye was, how cold he was……. No! I will not feel bad about that, I will not regret it, he Deserve it somehow…  
Suddenly Drake start moving his hands to hug my neck closer to him trying to get some warmth and holed me tight, Breathe in my scent then sigh relief and his muscles relaxed making himself more comfortable in my arms.  
It was strange to hold someone like this; it felt weird for someone other than Grayson to hug him, it was unnatural to the older boy to Acting like if he lit go of Damian he will lose something.  
The feeling that he was needed was oddly… nice.  
Drake smelled good… too good, he looked sad because of Damian … Damian hate this feeling, the feeling of … (swallow) … the feeling of guilt.  
Damian doesn’t like this, he was mad at drake because he needed to blame someone and drake was just there so he did what he always do, he did not mane to brake drake he was not like this be from …right?  
He didn’t notice how much he was hurting the older boy, he was bushing drake to his limit without knowing that.  
He was in front of drake is room when drake start shaking then Damian heard the soft sop that skipped drake’s mouth.  
So~ Damian was freaking out… drake was crying what was he supposed to do?!  
He opened the door and gently putted drake down on the bed.  
Maybe his foot was hurting him more than they thought.  
He slowly touched drake’s foot and moved slowly shaking for bad Injuries but he did not really see anything but Scratches and when he moved a litter above the heel and press it gently he froze as he heard a soft moan it skipped from drake is mouth it was too soft to come from a man … did he press too hard or did Damian imagine that.  
Damian massaged the spot slower and gentler, drake groan soft the sops stopped and drake’s face was red… Damian should stop.  
Damian let go of drake is foot and he made it clear that he didn’t like that with the sound that he made.  
Damian got to the bath to get some water and a tower then come back he sit down on his knees and slowly start to clean drake’s foot when anther sound skipped drake’s lips.  
Louder and drake bite his lower lip trying to keep the sounds he was making in but obviously it was not working and when Damian continued it did not stop but it become louder and drake start wiggling… was drake is foot this sensitive.  
Damian didn’t want to remember drake from the morning how he was moving, the way he was playing with himself, how he sounded, everything that he saw and he shouldn’t have seen it.  
Damian did his best to ignore it to wrap drake is foot and leave fast but… he could not! The way drake’s voice sounded, the way he pant, how flashed his face was, how he sounded so needy, Desperate and edge to get more.  
He couldn't resist … slowly cupped drake’s cheek he could feel how warm drake’s face was, how smooth and soft it was, hear the soft moan and see the drake was edge for his touch.  
He could not stop himself from noticing how pink and soft drake’s lips looked like and be from he even now his lips were touching drake’s feeling how soft they are hearing the whine that come from drake made him wanting more.  
He bushed his Tongue between drake’s lips without meaning to he was getting  
A litter Excited, and now he was freaking out because maybe drake will wake up and how is he going to explain what is he doing.  
But the surprise hit him when drake opened for him … Damian really doesn’t care how in hell drake was not a wake.  
He move his Tongue slowly he want to do this right he want to Explore every inch of drake is mouth.  
One of Damian’s knees was somehow between drake’s thighs and drake was rubbing himself on it, Deepen the kiss and trying to get Damian closer.  
There at this moment Damian felt ashamed of himself… and asked himself if he really was taking advantage of …drake?  
He moved away from drake hearing the displeasure in drake is broken moans.  
Damian runs to his room this was wrong! This was bad idea! Was drake a wake? Was he making fun of Damian? It is not possible drake was Enjoying himself as much!  
Damian sited on his bed and fronted … Damian wanted drake… he felt embarrassing! Why did he punch drake if that was what he wanted.  
He liked his lips slowly … he need to talk to someone … he need to ask Grayson, he will make fun of him but it will be worth it… he hope so.


End file.
